


Never Was & Never Will Be

by exoticgothdemonqueen (babygreenlizard)



Series: (OLD | NOT-FINISHED) The New Hits [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 12 years old me had issues, Blaine's got a younger sister, F/M, Gen, Gets dark, Miscarriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygreenlizard/pseuds/exoticgothdemonqueen
Summary: Not edited, this is the original in all it's 12 years old me writing glory.Based off Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool" cause I was emo and angsty then.No actual summary cause it's a hoshposh chapter that never had a beginning or end or placement.Original Author Notes are in the proper notes sections.Can comment and judge but it will not be redone.
Relationships: OMC/OFC
Series: (OLD | NOT-FINISHED) The New Hits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884517





	Never Was & Never Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> It never was and never will be.  
> You don't know how you betrayed me.  
> And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
> I know the truth now.  
> I know who you are.  
> And I don't love you anymore.  
> Never was and never will be.  
> You don't know how you betrayed me.  
> And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
> It never was and never will be.  
> You're not real and you can't see me.  
> And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

Kensi POV

My words hung in the silence of the auditorium as I walk down the stairs and towards the door. "Kensi..." I feel Ian's hand grab my arm. "Don't touch me!" I jerk my arm away, turning towards him. "Kensi, I'm sorry." "Well, you're not forgiven. You were suppossed to be there for me when I lost a child! You should have been there when I wanted to end my life! You should have been there when Dylan raped me on a daily basis! But, were you? No!" "I was there though." "Your body was but not your mind. You were thinking about that bitch! You lied to me and everybody else! And you have the right to say I'm No good! Look in the mirror asshole! Don't you dare interupt me!" His mouth closes. "You will listen to me! Love was never there! It never was and never will be! WE...ARE...DONE! Now I will leave and you will not follow me and never come near me again!" "Or what?" "You will lose more than your dignity!" I turn and start to take a step. "Will you ever listen!" I grab his foreamr as he places his hand on my shoulder, twist it and flip him over my head. "This is just a warning! Next time I'll break it and every single bone in your body. And if you still try..." I pull on his collar so his face was inches from mine as my foot pushed on his stomach. "I...WILL...CASTRATE YOU!" With my pointed toe, I kick him in the balls. I drop him and brush out the winkles in my clothes and see everybody staring at me. Including Mr. Shue, who was froze halfway out of his chair. "NONE of you follow me got it?!" I turn and stomped out of the room.

Ian POV

I fucked up, majorely. Plus, she just kicked me! Fuck! I AM DEAD! I look up from my thoughts and see the club shuffle around me. Some avoided my eyes while others glared and shook their head at me in shame. Mr. Shue lent me his hand and pulled me up. "Sit." He demanded, pointing towards the chair. "I am ashamed of you Ian. You're worse than Puck and he was bad!" He leans on the back of the chair infront of me. "One question... Why? Why did you hurt her? She's been through enough shit already. Do you know how much it hurts to lose a child? It fucking hurts Ian! Maybe she never wanted a child, but still...it was an innoccent human being, created by a monster. She feels like a murderer now. She already holds so much guilt on her shoulders, she doesn't need your betayle too. ANd the guilts on necessory. She shouldn't blame herself for Dylan heartlessness. You're off the Club Ian. I'm not sorry. For your foolish mistakes. Come back next year when you've gained both brains and a set of balls. Go now. Before I head to Figgin's and have you expeles or worse, In-School suspension! That one's a bitch." He snaps his fingers towards the door and I scramble out of the seat, tripping over my own feet out the door.

Kenzi POV

I hear the soft thud of feet from behind me as I run to my car. "Kenzi, stop!" Blaine's voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kensi POV

  
I drove to te Wendy's parking lot and climbed into my back seat. Pressing the number one speed dail button for my favorite person.

  
Hello?

  
Blaine?

  
Kensi? What's wrong?

  
I heard my voice creak as tears fall.  
I can't explain it on the phone. I need you now. Please, I don't think I can last much longer.

  
I heard the panic in his voice.  
I'm just leaving, go home and stay there. Do you want Kurt to come too?  
Yes, Please. I'm having a crisis.  
We're coming, now go home and stay there, don't you dare touch anything sharp. Got it?

  
Yes Blaine.

  
Good, please hang in there.

  
I start the car and drive to our house.

  
Kurt want's to talk to you.

  
It's fine.

  
Hey, sweetie.

  
Hi, Kurt.

  
It's gonna be okay. We just pulled out of the parking lot. We'll be there at ten by the way he's driving. Blaine! You just past a stop sign!

  
I hear Blaine in the background.  
I don't care, see look. No cops! I want to be there for my sister!"

  
I giggle.  
Blaine! You're going a hundred! If I die... I want you to have my Gucci and Carvana!

  
Kurt! I'm driving. You're gonna kill me. Stop making me laugh.

  
I'm dead serious here Kensi!

  
Nelly POV

  
"How are we gonna handle this?" I ask the group as we get settled in my living room. "I heard Mr. Shue chew his ass. He kicked him out of Glee Club." Jimmy says wiht pride in his voice. "Go Mr. Shue!" People all cheer for Mr. Shue. "She's probably called Blaine by now." Scotti puts in clutching Riven's shirt. "Which is good. Her parents never listened anyway." I nod in agreement with Ricky who was holding me with all his strength. "This is a blow to all of us. What are we gonna do?" "Once Blaine talks to her, we'll try to confront her. She may push herself away from us in fear of getting hurt again." We all nod in agreement to Skylar. She may be selfish and self-centered, but she cares for the group. She was tapping her heeled foot against the wood floor. "How could Ian do such a thing? I thought he was a good person." I drop my head in shame. Ricky starts running his fingers through my hair. "Baby, we were all fooled. It's all of our faults. We fell for Ian. He never was caring, he's a cold-hearted monster just like Dylan." "But, he hurt he emotionally when Dylan hurt her physicaly and mentaly." Riven says soflty. Causing me, Ricky, and Scotti to turn towards him in shock. He never says anything. "I just want to kick his ass." Jimmy stands up in anger and paces back and forth ion front of the living room wall taht was just windows that over looked feilds of corn and my cow pastures.

  
"I say we send Jimmy in." We all turn towards Logan. "Why?" Jimmy was looking at Logan, confusion in his eyes. She clears her throat and continued. "I've noticed that she'd been hanging with Jimmy more and more. I think there is something there. Your closer to Kensi than all of us Jimmy. She'll listen to you. Hell, she'll cling to you for support." "Sound like a good plan." I say and the others nod. Victor stands up and walks over to his half-brother. "Jimmy, you're going to have to be there for her whenever, whereever. You need to prove to her that you won't leave or hurt her in anyway possible. I know you love her bro. It's in your eyes every time you look at her." He places his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Jimmy, we're all counting on you. But, Kensi is the most. I know, I'm never sappy but this is important. Take care of her man. Let nothing stand in your way of loving her completely." The two brothers hug each other. "Thanks, bro." "No problem. I want you to call her but, give her sometime to cool down." Jimmy nods and waits with the rest of us. "Anybody want pizza?" I nod and head off to the kitchen to call.

**Author's Note:**

> (Old) A/N: I hate Ian. I thought he was awsome at first but changed my mind. IDK why I did. But, I'm leaning towards Jimmy now. Regular Font: Kensi & Italic: Person on phone & Bold:Tougts or actions. Anyway...On with the Story!
> 
> (Old)A/N: Is it normal to cry and then smile in the same chapter? I was actually crying, first in pain and anger for what Kensi is going through and then tears of joy for Jimmy. Do you think I'm mental? IDK. I just get so close to these characters ya know? Well... Yay...Nay? Talk to me! *on knees begging*


End file.
